Long Live
by Tobias' Heart
Summary: This is a song-fic, form the song "Long Live" by Taylor Swift, according to Katniss POV about the Games, the Rebellion and Peeta. You could read my other song-fic "Change" by Taylor Swift or check out "My Songbooks". Hope you like them, thx for reading :D


**Hi guys, I wanted to do this song-fic of the song "Long Live" from Taylor Swift a while ago, I just forgot it, but here it is hope you like it. Happy New Year! R&R :D**

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds and stands went wild_

I still remember when we were in the arena, holding each other hand, in the other one we held the berries, the ones that could save us or kill us.

_We were the Kings and the Queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

When we finally won the games, they gave us our crowns and the crowds screamed our names. And before the quell, at a party in the Capitol you danced with me 'till the night ended.

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

And also, on the Victory Tour, when we were in district 11, I remember you weren't afraid of what you wanted to give Rue's and Tresh's family. You changed everybody's point of view, even mine.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

In the quell, instead of staying with you, I broke the walls around the arena. I remember that when you were with me, the lights were on us. I never gave up searching for you. We brought people from other districts to the rebellion. I know that this will never be forgotten.

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there_

_On the side-lines wishing for right now_

I still see in my mind when I saw your paintings for the first time, they were so real. We had to wait 75 years to make this change.

_We are the Kings and the Queen_

_You trade your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

We were the star-crossed lovers, you were a baker and I was just a hunter. We were chose between hundreds of children and the two of us won the 74th Hunger Games.

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming this is absurd_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

Some people didn't believe that I took those berries for love; they saw it as a rebellion act. But the Capitol didn't thought that all the district could rise upon them.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

In the quell, instead of staying with you, I broke the walls around the arena. I remember that when you were with me, the lights were on us. I never gave up searching for you. We brought people from other districts to the rebellion.

We moved thousands of people, gave them hope, something to hold on and believe. I'd never change anything that we went thought, from killing mutts to hiding in caves, because I met you. I still look at your face fill with love and faith in me, before and after everything happened. I know that this will never be forgotten.

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall_

We had to wait, stand every useless and fake celebration that they made on our victory. This made us what we are now.

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

Please, I need to know that you'll always be right beside me, defending me from the nightmares that hunt me at night. If somehow, someone or something, takes you away from me again, if you make a decision by yourself or whatever lead us to different paths. We someone asks you about me, please remember me as a friend, lover, victor, fiancée, neighbor, hunter, tribute or ally. Tell them how together we changed the world.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live _

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders. I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

In the quell, instead of staying with you, I broke the walls around the arena. I'll never regret the time I spent with you. I remember that when you were with me, the lights were on us. I never gave up searching for you. We brought people from other districts to the rebellion.

We moved thousands of people, gave them hope, something to hold on and believe. I'd never change anything that we went thought, from killing mutts to hiding in caves, because I met you. I still look at your face fill with love and faith in me, before and after everything happened. I know that this will never be forgotten.


End file.
